Sengoku Hideko
Sengoku Hideko is the captain of the 5th Division of the Gotei 13. Appearance Sengoku appears like a average male in his early twenties. He’s tall, standing at 5’10” (Note: not counting his hair) when he straightens up and weight 150. His skin is light brown which baby soft. Has wavy, shoulder-length dark brown hair, that he keeps unkempt and parted down the middle. He also has a faded goatee. His uniform is made to his liking where he feels comfortable. He wears the regular shinigami uniform pants which has pockets located at top which run diagonal. He wears the Shinigami uniform shirt with no sleeves and a hooded shirt underneath. His gi shirt is untucked. He wears traditional white geta shoes, no tabi and black wrist warmers. He wears his Zanpakuto in the sheathed horizontally behind Brooklyn's lower back hanging by a rope of his obi sash. Wears a white captain haori that is completely long sleeve, it comes down to his hands vs. his forearms, with a black lining. Personality Hideko is an extremely mature and calm individual. He usually takes responsibility for his division. Is shown to be easily annoyed by others goofing off or drawing unneeded attention to themselves. He believed that every time someone connected with one another, a little bit of heart is born between them. He thought of heart as not of something inside you, but what is born whenever you think of or remember someone. He believes that "heart" exists in them and remains with people's comrades after people die, and as such, believes that people must not die alone. Is well-respected and highly honorable, and always treats those around him with respect, even those who are weaker or not as highly ranked as he is. He has the ability to correctly judge people's character, as noted by his former captain, and knows when they are lonely. He refuses to fight in the presence of a child or even with a child, even if that child is a Hollow. He always maintains a semblance of respect for his opponent and is polite in combat situations. He also does not believe of mercy. Stating that mercy is a sign of weakness which your enemy will use to their advantages. Comrades and allies alike despite Hideko, feeling as if he has nothing profound to say usually value his wisdom. He views himself as an average person, not the kind of warrior to brag. Hiruzen detests the cruelty and wickedness of others; willing strike down those who abuse their power and reek havoc among the masses. He is rather secretive about his past, somewhat of enigma for many who do claim to know him well. He incredibly serious and determined fighter when confronted with an actual challenge. He willing to fight, kill, and die for whatever he believes in. Hideko is a dangerous man to those who stand in his way and willing to do so even with a captain he doesn't respected. He believed that one's heart relied on prospects of fighting and protecting. the fight to protect life and the fight to protect honor. He stated that the shape of his Zanpakutô's Shikai is the spirit of his fallen comrades, he lose as a kid. Tends to push everyone away, unwilling to let them get close to him, noting that everyone close to him is already dead, causing some reluctance to allow others to get close to him. In what little free time he has, he likes to practice on a guitar with he found in the human world. Reading books and practicing with his Zanpakutô. He is a very popular man who is very ethical and is adored by many of the 3rd Division members. History Hideko, Sengoku was born as Hideko Kambei Sengouraku the future 30th head of the Hideko family. His father was Shimada, 29th head and Captain of Division 7th. His mother always knew that one day Sengouraku would become a shinigami one day but for the time begin, she want him to be a kid. At a young age his father saw great potential in him and wanted him to go to the Shinigami Academy but his mother wanted him to be a little bit older. Sengouraku trained with his father most of his time and relaxed whenever he had the time to. When Sengouraku was older he was sent to the Shinigami Academy. Some people feared him due to his family named and some thought he was joke because he was lazy. He was very skilled and was top of his class. While at the academy his father was promoted to Division Zero. With his father promotion in mind, Sengouraku knew he had to graduate soon. One day on an excise, wild hollows attacked the students. Most of the students were killed and the remaining retreated, but a fellow classmate had trip and a hollow move quickly to eat him. Sengouraku blocked the attack which causes the beast to bleed. Sengouraku told his classmate to run and never to look back. Sengouraku could only laugh with fear, the only words he say was, “I am Hideko Kambei Sengouraku. Future 30th head of the Hideko family.” Sengouraku fought with everything he had been the hollow was to strong. Sengouraku was not going to allow the hollow escape and kill the class. He and his Zanpakuto had become one in the same. It transformed into its Shikai. With this new power Sengouraku killed the hollow. After Sengouraku defeat a decent power hollow as student, he was named as Sengouraku, no Kagemaru. He graduated and became an unseated officer of the 2nd Division. He a short amount of time he became fourth seat and unit commander of the Patrol Unit. He was around about one hundred around this time. Soon Sengouraku was promoted to Vice-Captain of Division Three. When Shadow Elseyn Kutaragi was promoted to captain he was happy to serve under such a powerful Shinigami. After couple years since of Shadow Elseyn Kutaragi's promotion, his parents where currently killed by a Espada but which one is not yet attained. He and his grandmother are the only are the remaining Hideko. After parent were killed, Sengouraku took the title of 30th head of the Hideko family. When Captain Kutaragi was killed, Sengouraku took the responsibility of running his division. Currently, Sengoku was promoted to Captain of the 5th Division. Powers and Abilities Shunpo Steps: A movement technique that allows the user to move faster than the eye can follow. The focal point that determines the bases of this technique is speed. As speed is the main point of the technique the method is best characterized by how fast one can get from point A to point B in the least amount of steps. Training and skill are what determines how fast a user of shunpo can move; those of little skill in the technique or those who haven't used it an extended amount of time would obviously be out of practice, causing those individuals to be considerably slower, which requires the use of more steps to move the same distance and become winded far easier in a shorter amount of time. Senka Blossom: A special shunpo technique where one moves to their opponents back. Directly attacking and sealing one's "Saketsu" and "Hakusui" in one strike. The movement is so fast that an opponent may not be able to tell whether he was attacked from the front or the back and even an outside observer may find it impossible to tell what the movements are. Hakuda Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Despite his appearance, Sengoku is quite agile and flexible. In battle, he has shown himself to be tremendously agile and is able to attack from various angles with great dexterity. He can easily catch an opponent's attack with a single hand, perform powerful kicks and take-downs, and has demonstrated superb skill with throwing weapons. Zanjutsu Technique: Is the most used form of combat among Shinigami. As the name suggests, it involves using a Zanpakutō and its various special abilities to attack an opponent. In addition to its basic form, each Zanpakutō has two enhanced forms: Shikai (始解, Initial Release) and Bankai (卍解, Final Release), which change the sword's form to unlock its potential and that of its user. Sengoku is ambidextrous, initially wielding his Zanpakutō with his left hand and then switching to his right during a fight. He also using a style that employs a lot of agility, by frequently jumping, somersaulting, and flipping. Sengoku use a combination of powerful attacks and cunning deceptions. He uses unarmed-combat and Shunpo along with his Zanjutsu to increase the change of confusing and hitting his enemy. Immense Spiritual Power: As a Captain in the Gotei 13 as such Sengoku has tremendous spiritual power. Zanpakuto Sengoku's zanpakuto is Kagemaru (lit. Shadow) and is a melee/darkness-type zanpakuto. When sealed, Kagemaru takes the form of a black shikomizue sword. The hilt has a chain at the end with a small shuriken. The blade is straight and slim, though somewhat short, with the tip ending in a slanted razor-like edge instead of being tapered to a point. It is 4'0 long and weighs 30 lbs. On the left side of the blade, it has the kanji for honor writen on it. When not it battle it is use as a cane. Shikai Its Shikai command is 'Reap One's Soul". When released, it takes the form of two Kusarigama-like weapons, each with two sickle blades, with one inverted, giving it the resemblance of a fan. The blades are connected to a spiked rod tethered together by a long chain. While in Shikai form, Kazeshini can be swung by its chains in large circles, allowing the bladed portion to spin like a fan. Kazeshini can also be used for entangling an opponent's sword, or other weapons; It can even immobilize opponents. Although he dislikes the shape of his weapon, he is extremely proficient in wielding them; He uses them as projectiles and controls them at range by moving its chains, making Kazeshini's paths unpredictable. Shikai Abilities It can be spun around in circles in he wishes to do so. When it is spinning it looks like a spinning fan. It can be used to capture his opponents if he wants to, along with being able to capture opponents weapons and swords as well. His Shikai can be also used as some sort of projectile. That he can shoot toward who ever he is fighting with it. He controls this effect by just using the chain. Bankai When Sengoku say, Reap the Soul's of the Fallen, dark spiritual pressure will began to surround Sengoku. Just down about 25 cm from where the end of the pole, there is a 45 degree cut on the inside of the blade where a second blade is jutting back down and parallel to the main blade. With the edge of the blade facing inward instead of outward, the blade looks very artistic and rather difficult to handle, only further proving just how skilled a weapon master Sengoku must be to have mastered such a uniquely designed weapon. This blades are handguards and close in weapons. In bankai, Kagemaru can also be used for entangling an opponent's sword, or other weapons; It can even immobilize opponents. He uses them as projectiles and controls them at range by moving its chains, making Kagemaru's paths unpredictable. The two blades on top of the staff can be launch will Sengoku says "extend". Sengoku aslo gains a demon's like hand. His hand turns black with white markings representing a skeleton, a symbol of absolute death. This demon hand increases Sengoku's strength by ten percent. Bankai Abilities Kurokiri Mist: This technique creates Kagemaru’s signature black mist. The mist is exuded from the blade's tip, and spreads out over a range of ten square feet. Though this technique is always active, it increases the concentration of mist if the name of the technique is yelled out. This mist works by slowing the electrical pulses produced by the brain, which control the movements of the body. By slowing the pulses, the mist effectively creates a delay between the brain telling the body to move and the body responding to the command. This effect is minor at first, and can be prevented by covering your mouth and nose. The effect doubles every post, and reaches its limit after five posts. When the limit is reached, the target is usually completely immobile, although there have been instances when the target retained some mobility. They fully regain their mobility after two turns. Tensa Kiremeseme Chain Rift Attack: Sengoku remain to have Kiremeseme as his bankai attack but it gains different name and stronger then before Sengoku swings his blade in front of his enemy and it opens three black rift which unleashes an extremely powerful blast of energy upon his opponents. When an enemy is it can will feel like an burn. He can use this attack four times per thread. Sori Warp: Sengoku can create wormholes to redirect ranged attacks, both physical and energy based, back at the enemy. He does this by using the shield on his sword as a focus. He can use this attack four times per thread. Trivia *Sengoku has a crush on Izumi Hanako Category:Gotei 13 (N&W) Category:Male Category:Shinigami Category:Captain